A Halo Parody: Back in the past
by gojiramatthew
Summary: The main characters are sent back in time, now they have to find a way to get back, but AL has an evil plan to do, Story Completed.


Me: "Im back and Im here to bring you story"

Godzilla: "The way you did this story seems... different"

Me: "Yeah, I wrote this in my '**Script Writing Style' **instead of my usual writing style, anyway for those who have seen my earlier story's, this one is very different, yeah.. its a script, but it still tells a story"

Godzilla: "Your Script Writing Style is much easier to read"

Me: It has to be easier to read, so me and my friends can work faster into making another A Halo Parody part"

Godzilla: "As Always, please dont complain about his writing, since it really doesnt do anything"

Me: "One more thing, the A Halo Parody's are in no way connected to the Red vs Blue series"

* * *

**A HALO PARODY - BACK IN THE PAST**

(Screen shows in the color Red "A Halo Parody - Back In the Past" then vanished, now shows all of the A Halo Parody characters face down on the ground, a groan is heard from Gemini, who then gets up, he then looks around and then walks over to Kenny)

Gemini: "Kenny, Kenny, wake up"

Kenny: (Groans and then gets up slowly and looks around the landscape) "Everything looks... so different"

Gemini: "No shit"

(Groans from Butch and George are heard, they get up at the same time then, look around before walking up to Gemini and Kenny)

Butch: "Where the hell are we?"

Gemini: "I have no idea... well I know one person we should blame"

(Gemini, Butch and George all look at Kenny)

Kenny: "what did I do?"

Gemini: "Well... before I blanked out, I remember you pressing the buttons on that Machine, that we and the Red team found"

Kenny: "... Those buttons were very shiny, I couldnt resist touching them"

Gemini and Butch: (Both of them do a groan of annoyance)

George: "Hey guys, I know that were focusing on what he did, but I just noticed that out armour looks different"

(All characters look at each other then them-selfs, they are wearing Halo - Combat Evolved armour design)

Butch: "HOLY SHIT!, George is right, this armour design seems to be... older"

George: "Also look at the weapons we are holding, they also look different"

(All character look at their weapon they are holding, they are all holding an Halo - Combat Evolved pistols)

Butch: "EVEN MORE HOLY SHIT!, George is right again"

Gemini: "Ok, we all need to think of what the hell happened"

(Gemini, Butch and George do a "Hmmmmm", Kenny just stands there doing nothing)

Butch: "I remember reading about the past of the amour and weapons, this Armour and the pistols we are holding are old models"

George: "I like the look of the old pistol, the silver makes it look absolutely fabulous"

(Gemini, Butch and Kenny all stare at George)

George: "What?"

Butch: "Nothing, anyway I think I can explain why we have this old armour and this old pistol"

Gemini: "Go ahead and explain, I cant think of any explanation"

Butch: "Well its possible that the Machine which we all found was a Time Machine, While Kenny was pressing all of the buttons, he must have pressed the one which go's back in time, I think that this explains why we are wearing this old armour and holding this old pistol"

Gemini: "That kind of does explain everything, but I dont get why our armour changed into the older version and why we have these pistols, I dont remember even having a pistol out at the time, nor do I remember Kenny or you having one, the only person here who was holding a pistol before we blanked out was George"

Butch: "True, Im going to check and see if I have stored another weapon"

(Butch crouches down, then brings out a Shotgun and stands back up)

Butch: "This is an older shotgun model, strange why it was stored"

(Gemini crouches down, brings out a Sniper Rifle and stands back up)

Gemini: "Well this doesnt look exactly like my Sniper Rifle, seems to be older"

Butch: "George have you got another weapon stored?"

(George crouches down, then gets back up, meanwhile Gemini walks off screen)

George: "No, I only have this fabulous pistol"

Butch: (To Kenny) "You better check also"

(Kenny crouches down, brings out a Rocket Launcher and stands back up)

Kenny: (Sounding Disappointed) "Its button isnt as shiny as its future version is"

(Gemini runs back on screen)

Gemini: I just realized that the Time Machine is gone, also I saw a building not to far from here"

Butch: "Your Right about the missing Time machine"

Gemini: "Im going to see if there is anyone at the building first, since we need someone to help us out to find the Time Machine"

Butch: "I'll go with you, George can stay here with Kenny"

(Gemini and Butch walk off Screen, Shows Kenny and George just standing there)

AL (Through Kenny): "Do you know whats going to happen, now that were alone?"

George: "Of course I know whats going to happen, but first I need the lubricant"

AL (Through Kenny): "That was... something I wasnt expecting to hear."

George: "So when are you going to turn around and bend over?, so that the fun can begin"

AL (Through Kenny): "LOOK!, a guy who is only wearing his underwear is behind you"

George: "I like the sound of that, even if it is a lie, I'll still be happy"

(George turns around, Kenny/AL hits George in the Back, knocking him out with the Rocket launcher, then crouches down, brings out a pistol and stands back up again)

AL (Through Kenny): "Now I can begin my Evil Plan, but I need to first find the perfect evil lair"

(Looks around in random directions)

AL (Through Kenny): "AH-HA!, that seems like the place to take this knocked out homosexual as a hostage and where the Time Machine could possible be"

(Now shows Gemini and Butch looking at the building)

Gemini: "This base looks similar to Bases at Blood Gulch, but it seems... more old fashioned"

Butch: "Could it be possible that the Time Machine, sent us back in time where we are in the Future"

Gemini: "Now that I think about it, this base and the landscape looks similar, so its possible that we are in the past Blood Gulch"

Butch: "I think that what you said is one hundred percent correct, anyway this might be just me, but what is happening now seem like something from Red vs Blue episode Episode 43 - Make your time?"

Gemini: "No it isnt just you, anyway lets go back to Kenny and George and tell them where we are"

(Now Shows George doing groans of pain, crouched down, he is in a cave)

George: (Sounding confused) "Where am I?"

AL (Through Kenny): "Your in my evil lair"

(Shows Kenny/AL walk up to the crouching George)

George: "Kenny, I just noticed you voice sounds... deeper... it sounds sexy"

AL (Through Kenny): (Does a groan of annoyance) "I am not Kenny, I am AL"

George: "Ow?, thats a strange name"

AL (Through Kenny): "Its A.L you git."

George: "Oh..."

(George then stands up and aims his pistol at Kenny/AL, a clicking sound is heard)

AL (Through Kenny): "While Kenny is a complete idiot, I however am not, I took all your ammo"

George: "Oh.. damn"

AL (through Kenny): "I bet your wondering what Im planning to do"

George: "I Am wondering that... so your going to tell me your plan, since Im your hostage"

AL (Through Kenny): "Of course, my plan is to use that Time Machine to go back more in time, I can make myself the ruler of this planet and the universe, its a perfect plan"

George: "But you dont even know where the Time Machine is"

AL (Through Kenny): "Its a bit deeper in the cave, I needed to repair it, since the idiot caused some damage to it, when he was pressing all the buttons"

George: "Ive just noticed something."

AL (through Kenny): "What?"

George: "Well your the villain.. but your not doing any Evil Laughs, it doesnt seem right"

AL (Through Kenny): (Sighs) "I know, I want to do my Evil Laughs, but this morons voice is too degraded"

George: "How did you get into Kenny to begin with?"

AL (through Kenny): "Time for a history lesson.. well Im a A.I., I was original created to make the Soldier who I was implanted into stronger, faster and also tell him or her if there was an enemy behind them or where the base was, however I had a mind of my own, I killed my creator, escaped with my previous host, I came to Blood Gulch, I sensed a Rocket Launcher heading my way at a quick speed, so I transmitted myself out and went into the one who shoot the Rocket, I thought it someone smart when I saw the Rocket before transmitting out, I was wrong"

George: "That wasnt a enjoyable history lesson, it would have been better if you added in Guys wearing only their underwear"

AL (Through Kenny): (Does a groan of annoyance)

(Kenny/AL walks off, deeper into the cave, George just stands there)

George: "Hang on... he left... so that means I can escape"

(George runs off, to the exit, now shows Butch and Gemini standing where Kenny and George were standing)

Gemini: "Im sure they couldnt have gotten far, Kenny only moves if ordered or when he has done something wrong and wants to fix it"

Butch: "I know why they are not here anymore"

Gemini: "Why are they not here anymore then?"

Butch: "I'll put it this way, your Private is going to have a very sore ass, he is going to need alot of pillows to sit down on"

(George is shown running towards them and stop once at front of them)

Butch: "George, there you are, Im sure Kenny is moving at a slow speed back, since you had fun with him"

George: "No, Kenny is possessed by an Evil A.I., that is planning to first take over this planet then the universe using the Time Machine"

Gemini: "Im going to have to tell you this Butch, but it seems like George is taking some of Kenny's drugs"

George: "Im not taking drugs, what I said is one hundred percent true"

Butch: "After all the time I have been working with George, I know he's not interested in drugs, just mens bottoms"

Gemini: "Dont tell me you believe him"

Butch: "I dont believe him, till I see him prove it"

George: "I can prove it, there's a cave, I'll take you there"

(Shows Kenny/AL crouching near the Time Machine, thats a Ghost)

AL (Through Kenny): "Bloody hell, I have to wait for the Time Control feature to charge up, Evil shouldnt have to wait, (signs) once this is fully charged, I'll go off and kill my hostage then I'll... wait a minute, I left him alone and that could mean he has.."

(Kenny/AL stands up and walks away from the Time Machine/ghost, he walks into the area where George used to be)

AL (Through Kenny): "DRAT!, he escaped, I cant believe I left him alone, Nice work AL, leave the hostage you were going to kill alone, oh well.. all Villains do mistakes, Im sure it couldnt get any worst"

(Kenny/AL walks out towards the exit and notices Gemini, Butch and George heading straight to the cave, kenny/AL runs back inside the cave, to where the Time Machine/Ghost is)

AL (through Kenny): (does a Groan of annoyance) :"Im going to be a laughing stock, if other Villains find out what happened"

(Stares at the Time Machine/Ghost which still isnt charged)

AL (through Kenny): "Guess its time for me to use my physical form, which has taken all this time and now is ready"

(Screen goes White, then shows Kenny laying on the ground on his stomach, we see a figure wearing Grey Armour, holding a pistol)

AL: "Thanks Evilness, I have my own body" (Laughs Evilly)

AL: "Oh, yes, I can finally do my Evil laughs" (Laughs Evilly Again)

(Gets in the Time Machine/Ghost and floats over the knocked out Kenny, towards the exit, shows AL driving the Time Machine/ghost out of the cave, past Gemini, Butch and George, they quickly run after him, Gemini shoots out a bullet from the sniper, shows the bullet hit the Time Machine/Ghost, making it stop, Al gets out of the Time Machine/ghost and shoots randomly at Gemini, Butch and George, they move backwards away from AL, who stops shooting and reloads)

Gemini: "DAMN IT!, my Sniper Rifle is jammed"

Butch: "My shotgun, is best for close range combat, not distance"

George: "He Knocked me out and stole my ammo... why dont you two use your own pistols?"

Butch: "Um... well... while we were walking towards that building, we checked them... they have no ammo"

(A beeping noise is heard, shows the Time Machine/Ghost, AL looks at it)

AL: (Laughs Evilly) "Now my plan can happen, I'll be hailed as a God, goodbye you Pathetic Fools"

(Beeping sound gets faster, now Show Kenny emerge from the Cave, holding the rocket Launcher and shots out a Rocket)

Kenny: "TAKE THAT YOU BIG MEANIE!"

(Gemini, Butch, George and AL turns around and looks at Kenny, AL then notices the Rocket that is heading towards him and the Time Machine/Ghost)

AL: (Speaking quickly) "Son-of-a-Bitch"

(Screen goes White and an explosion is heard, now the screen shows Gemini, Butch and George laying on their stomachs, they are wearing their future Armour again and are back in the Future Blood Gulch, they are groan and get up back on their feet, all of them are holding their weapon, they walk up towards each other)

George: "Did you guys have a strange dream, like I did?"

Butch: "I did"

Gemini: "Me too... (Looks around) Where's Kenny?"

(Shows Kenny who appears from behind a rock and walks up to them)

Kenny: "Gemini you know there's such thing as rock candy?, well I tried to eat a rock, didnt taste like candy to me"

Gemini: (signs) "... Kenny did you have a strange dream?"

Kenny: "I havent really dreamed anything strange, all I see is just blackness"

Butch: Hey, I just realized, where's that strange Machine we found?"

George: "You mean the Time Machine?"

Butch: "It was a dream you dip shit"

Gemini: "Ive got to agree, it was a dream.. still what happened to that Machine"

Butch: "Could have someone stole it, like Kenny?"

Gemini: "Hell no, Kenny's far to stupid to even drive"

Butch: "True, well someone else could have stolen it"

George: "Hey guys, since we only decided to work together to find out what that strange signal from the caves was and it turned out to be that mysterious machine that is now gone, shouldnt we be enemy's again?"

Butch: "Ive got to agree with him here, you guys might as well head back to your base, the war can continue tomorrow"

(Butch and George walks back to Red Base, Gemini and Kenny stand there for a moment and then walk back towards their base, Screen turns black and shows in Blue writing "Sometime later", now shows George and Butch standing on top of Red Base)

George: "Hey Butch, I wonder what the Blue's are doing?"

Butch: "Hmmm, Im sure they are planning for an attack, we must prepare our-selfs"

George: "What if they are not planning to attack?, remember that time the idiot came to our base, you thought that it was a trap, which it wasnt"

Butch: "SHUT UP GEORGE!, we know them much more now, so Im sure that they are going to attack"

George: (Signs) "Ok... but I would prefer to watch the films I made, all starring me"

(Both walk into Red Base, now shows Gemini and Kenny standing on top of Blue Base)

Gemini: "Kenny, in that dream, George said that you are possessed by a an Evil A.I., I truthfully think in the dream he was taking drugs, just like you do in the real world"

Kenny: "What are drugs?"

Gemini: "... Just go back inside the base"

(Kenny walks back inside the base)

AL (Through Kenny): "My own body.. destroyed, oh well its better then me completely destroyed, it seems like they believe its a dream, thats perfect, I can now plan a new plan, hopefully this time, evil will win" (Laughs Evilly, then starts coughing)

AL (Through Kenny): "Oh right, I cant do my Evil Laugh while in this idiot"

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Thanks for reading, if you liked this I recommend watching the AHP parts and Mini Skits, they are around the net, take a look around for my user-name, you will find them easier that way"

Godzilla: "That George is rather creepy, he would scare the hell out of my son"


End file.
